


VID: Rain King (Twelfth Doctor)

by promethia_tenk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Video, also a general love letter to moffat who, and a little bit to rusty who, i didn't even tag all the characters, it's a party and all of everyone is invited, music: counting crows, never over it, not over it, the heartbreaking perfection of twelve's arc, twelve is the best one, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promethia_tenk/pseuds/promethia_tenk
Summary: I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that.-- Twelfth Doctor, 'Deep Breath'Just as the one-eyed merchant, seller of currants, melts into the Phoenician Sailor, and the latter is not wholly distinct from Ferdinand Prince of Naples, so all the women are one woman, and the two sexes meet in Tiresias. What Tiresias sees, in fact, is the substance of the poem.-- T.S. Eliot, Notes to 'The Waste Land'Water always wins.-- Tenth Doctor, 'Waters of Mars'





	VID: Rain King (Twelfth Doctor)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Elisi for beta-ing, cheerleading, and general ass-kicking.


End file.
